


暖流

by mist120206



Series: 錯誤之吻 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創, 原創BL, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist120206/pseuds/mist120206
Summary: 很想寫他們之後的故事，就寫了。寫到一半有點動搖，想把原本寫爛的故事修正補上，看看之後會不會寫吧。
Relationships: 林家虹/柯又廷
Series: 錯誤之吻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539562
Kudos: 2





	暖流

時間飛逝，林家虹和柯又廷在時而打鬧、時而甜膩的日常裡迎接大考。

備考的日子裡，柯又廷真的乖乖陪了林家虹唸書，就算他大部分時候都讀不下去－－畢竟從高一就放掉的課業不是那麼好補救－－但他還是遵從林家虹答應教他打拳而開的條件，儘管他自己也覺得這個條件開得莫名其妙。和林家虹一起讀書的期間，除了一對一練拳的課後活動還持續著，對方時不時還會替自己課業上不會的地方解惑，這樣不就本末倒置，變成他又教打拳又教書了嗎？

林家虹的本意其實是要柯又廷別放棄自己，他知道柯又廷能考上這所前段高中，一定也有能力去到更好的地方，不該任他繼續自暴自棄。況且，若自己真的能考上第一志願，他還想要柯又廷陪他一起去。

學測難熬的兩天很快就過去，緊接著是成績公佈的日子，兩人在公佈日前一天又一起睡在柯又廷家裡，翌日六點一到，林家虹便立刻叫醒身旁的柯又廷。

「幹嘛……」柯又廷一臉睡眼惺忪，沒好氣地瞪了林家虹。

「起來等簡訊。」林家虹已經梳洗完畢，上身只穿了件黑色背心，拿著手機在柯又廷身邊坐下。

過了十幾分鐘，手機上方跳出簡訊提示，是學測成績通知。林家虹點開查看，成績一如預期地好。考試當天他正常發揮，對過答案後，就大概知道自己的考試結果不會跟平時差太多。

然而柯又廷的成績卻一直不大穩定。在林家虹的督促下他勉強救回了一些，但實戰模擬考成績是時好時壞。林家虹將手機遞給他，他茫然地接過，滑開鎖定螢幕就看到簡訊通知已經掛在上方。

－－啊，考差了。

柯又廷的數學和社會本來就不太好，考出來和平常的成績差不多，但原本還能拿到前標以上的國文和英文，卻只有均標。

林家虹瞥了一眼螢幕沒說話，只是默默攬過柯又廷，嘴唇貼在他耳邊低語：「快起床刷牙洗臉。」

-

剛睡醒的柯又廷看到成績還沒什麼實感，但到學校想要做做看落點分析時，才突然發覺不對勁。

這樣的成績，連他給自己設的最低目標校系也上不了。

他其實也沒想上多好的學校，只是想選一所離林家虹比較近的。但如果連這種基本要求都做不到，他還不如不去。

林家虹還在教室前方被老師同學圍著問成績和志願，不知是關心或八卦的聲音此起彼落，他忽然感覺人群中央的林家虹和自己被劃成兩個世界，界線是校名、成績和學歷。眼前的畫面使他的眼睛刺痛了起來，一時只想離開這個空間，於是空著手就一個人渾渾噩噩上了學校頂樓。

二月的寒風依舊刺骨，在遮蔽物不多的頂樓更顯得駭人。柯又廷剛才什麼都沒拿，身上只有制服和一件薄外套，冷風就這麼灌進他的頸間，幾乎令他反胃。

「好冷。」他靠著一堵牆坐著，卻仍擋不住迎面而來的寒氣，鼻頭被風吹得通紅。

接著忽然一片黑暗擋住了他的視線，鼻腔裡頓時充斥自己熟悉的味道。

林家虹拿了柯又廷的大衣塞在他眼前，不發一語，又甩了甩那件大衣，示意他接下。

柯又廷抬頭瞧他一眼，雙眼一下子有些發熱，沒說什麼便乖巧地穿上。林家虹倚著柯又廷坐下，沉默片刻後，緩緩開口：

「你很棒，我知道你努力了。」

柯又廷一愣，突然一股熱意從腦內深處湧上，漲到眼眶處奪門而出。他無法控制地流著淚，有些狼狽卻也沒打算遮掩。

他從沒想過他會為此掉淚。

國中時他拼了命地讀書，才順利錄取這所明星高中，考上後卻等不到在外奔波的父母任何一句稱讚獎勵。而高中的他都決定放棄努力了，才讓他遇到一個陪在他左右、認真喜歡他的人，他沒考好，反而還得到對方的安慰鼓勵。想到這他又一陣鼻酸，眼淚再度湧出，林家虹則貼著他的身體，刻意沒看他，也沒再多說什麼。

過了一會兒，等柯又廷的淚痕都風乾在臉上了，林家虹才再度啟唇。

「我們在一起吧。」他扣住柯又廷一邊手腕，低頭對上對方的視線，眼神堅定地說，「不管你要再試一次還是這樣就好，我都會陪你一起走。」

柯又廷紅著眼看他，哽咽地答了聲好，閉眼接受林家虹的親吻。

-

三個月後，林家虹順利接到第一志願理想校系的錄取通知。

柯又廷選擇繼續拼指考，而林家虹仍然天天到他家去陪讀－－當然練拳的運動習慣也沒停過。柯又廷撐不住的時候，林家虹就陪他打拳發洩，或是親熱挑逗，有時乾脆來一場濕熱黏膩的性愛，讓兩人都沉浸在彼此擁有的歡愉中。

整日唸書的生活拉得漫長卻也結束得飛快，七月考試、公布成績，八月填志願，柯又廷按部就班地照著程序跑過一遍，最後順利在榜單上看見自己的名字掛在原本的理想校系旁。他錄取的學校和林家虹的在台北的同一區，雖然有一段距離也不至於太遠，當初告訴林家虹分發結果時，對方還樂得又把他按在床上親了一回。

暑假其餘的時間，柯又廷跟著林家虹回了老家的拳館工作。暑期拳館開了夏令營，許多小朋友半推半就地被家長推來學拳防身，林家虹便充當助理教練，協助拳館主人，也就是他外公教導小學員們；而柯又廷就負責做些苦工，搬器材、抬便當，偶爾還要幫忙照顧不受控的小孩。

林家虹第一天帶柯又廷回來時外公很是感動，拍拍柯又廷的肩膀說：「現在很少年輕人想學拳了，你有這份心很好，我看你也是相貌堂堂，年輕有為啊……」

林家虹差點沒忍住哽在喉頭的笑意。

柯又廷尷尬地心想，其實我學拳的初衷只是為了跟你孫子幹架。

休息時間，林家虹退到場地一邊，在柯又廷坐著的長凳坐下。他仰頭喝了一大口水，視線回到原處時看到外公還在遠處個別指導學員動作。他忽然一個轉念，喉嚨振動著發出氣泡般細碎而清晰的笑聲，「要是阿公知道他孫子就是被你勾走的，不知道還會不會拍你肩膀說你年輕有為。」

柯又廷反應過來後立刻紅了臉，瞪了他一眼，沒好氣地小聲回嘴：「你自己不長眼要喜歡我，干我屁事。」

林家虹聽見笑得更開心了，趁著外公忙碌沒注意，壓著柯又廷的手很快地在他嘴唇押上一個吻。

-

開學前一週，兩人提前上台北搬宿舍。柯又廷決定在校外租屋，所以他們先到林家虹在學校的宿舍安頓好環境，再到柯又廷的租屋處一起度過暑假最後一個禮拜。

好不容易把新房間清掃過、採購好生活用品、行李也都拆開整理完畢，兩人累得癱在床上閉眼休息。偏偏這裡的床不似柯又廷家的又大又舒適，他們只能擠在一塊躺，熱出一身汗。

「好熱。」柯又廷嫌棄地和林家虹拉開距離，擦掉對方留在自己身上的汗。

「都流這麼多汗了，乾脆來做點更劇烈的運動如何？」林家虹不怕死地丟了一個低級的暗示，翻了個身，雙手撐在柯又廷身側，由上而下俯首衝著他笑。

「……你是不會累嗎……」柯又廷感覺到林家虹的動作卻懶得睜開眼，舉起手在他臉上一抓，想將他推離自己。

「我們好不容易才來到這裡耶，這時候不應該感動地大肆慶祝一番嗎？」林家虹扒下柯又廷捏在他臉上的手握緊，仍舊嘻皮笑臉地看著對方。

柯又廷張眼迎上他的視線，望著他專注看著自己的眼眸，突然真的有些慶幸自己現在能在這裡。仔細想想，要不是林家虹轉了學，要不是他莫名其妙喜歡上自己，還陪自己從頭一路挺過來，他說不定還在原地打轉，還是那個不知為何而活的自己。

想到這他不禁有些心軟，左思右想把兩人還牽著的手拉近唇邊，在林家虹的注視下，印了一吻在他們相扣的指節上示好。

「這是可以的意思？」林家虹見狀倏地湊近柯又廷的臉詢問，聲音霎時壓低了幾分。

「不要就算了。」柯又廷被林家虹吐出的熱氣搔得心癢，眼神游移著沒敢直接和對方對視。

「你別後悔就好。」林家虹眸色一暗，一把撈起還躺在床上的柯又廷，拽著人就往新住處尚未使用過的浴室走。

柯又廷邊攬緊林家虹的腰邊想，真不知道他哪來那麼多力氣。

-

林家虹替柯又廷清理完後穴，又用毛巾擦乾他身上的水珠，將人帶出浴室放倒在那張加大的單人床上。他輕輕吻了柯又廷一口，然後伏下身往對方褐色的乳首吸吮，鬆口時還發出了嘖嘖聲響。

乳頭被吸舔的感覺極其細微卻又令人心癢，柯又廷發出一聲輕嘆，終是禁不住那股從胸部通往下腹電流般的刺激，性器在微微抽動後稍稍抬頭。

林家虹的口舌接著在柯又廷大片裸露的腹部用力吸吻，吻出好幾個細碎的痕跡，原應呈現紅腫的吻痕因為柯又廷黝黑的膚色若隱若現。完成之後他起身略帶驕傲地對著柯又廷笑了笑，隨即低頭堵住對方微啟的雙唇，伸舌盡情在他口腔內興風作浪。

經過這半年的相處，柯又廷早就習慣讓林家虹在他身上恣意妄為，也漸漸拋開矜持，不再感到那麼羞恥。但他今天有種被林家虹作上記號宣示主權的感覺，心臟忽然湧過一股暖流，跳動得更猛烈了些。

他也想要林家虹是他的。

林家虹白皙的皮膚和明顯起伏的肌肉形狀有點不搭，但此刻他上身一片光潔的鎖骨和肩膀，看在柯又廷眼裡簡直是最好的畫布，恨不得在上面留下自己的痕跡，讓它成為一幅美麗的圖畫。

柯又廷在兩人唇舌分開的瞬間轉向林家虹的耳根和側頸舔吻，最後停在他左邊鎖骨，使力沿著骨頭線條從中心吻到肩膀，吮出紅紫色的記號，還嫌不夠似地在左肩咬了一口，留下明顯的齒印。

林家虹閉著眼享受柯又廷的標記，暗笑著主動偏過頭方便對方啃咬。再張眼時兩個人的眼眶都有些發紅，瞳孔裡黯淡無光，全是慾望，對視了一眼後又再接了一個綿長的吻。

一吻結束後，林家虹俯身找到柯又廷半勃的陰莖含住頂端，左手抓著莖身又向根部舔去，反覆舔弄下柯又廷很快又有了反應，性器巍巍顫顫地站在半空。林家虹順勢將性器納入口中，上下吞吐，頭部小孔吐出的腺液就這麼在他舌苔上綻放著略帶苦澀的腥味。

讓柯又廷爽得捲起腳趾的同時，林家虹又伸了一手往他後穴探去。對方嗚咽一聲，微微出力揪住他的短髮尋求安全感，繼續任他操弄。柯又廷的後穴因剛清理過而較為鬆軟，林家虹邊用手指戳刺著裡頭，邊用舌頭沿著前頭的莖身一路舔舐到囊袋上，最後埋在大開的腿間吻上他的穴口。

「嗯……」深深喘了一口氣，柯又廷已經有些耐不住。他的性器頭部還被指腹輕輕摩娑著，後穴正讓舌頭在前端刺探，他只能渾身緊繃著去感受每一份細微的快感。終於他忍不住拉了拉林家虹的手肘開口索求，聲音甜膩柔軟得連他自己都陌生：「你快點……」

林家虹聞言停下動作，眸色深沉地急忙從一旁的櫃子翻出潤滑劑，迅速擠出軟膏塗抹在自己勃發多時的陰莖上。龜頭抵上穴口時他才懊惱地想起，「我們沒有套子。」

「沒關係，你快點。」柯又廷抿著嘴，收緊原本懸空張開的雙腿，勾住林家虹的背部將他拉近，看著他的迷濛雙眼還泛著淚光。

林家虹感覺自己的腦子跟著周遭的溫度一起上升了幾分。柯又廷一個外表和可愛二字完全沾不上邊的人，怎麼每個小動作都能直擊他的心臟呢？

他深深望著柯又廷的眼，上前吻住他的雙唇，忍著想一舉貫穿柯又廷的衝動，將自己的性器緩緩推進對方的下身，又退出一些補上新的軟膏。耐心地重複幾次將潤滑液都送進柯又廷體內後，他才捉著對方的手腕開始抽插。

「哈、啊－－啊啊－－」林家虹很快找到能讓柯又廷舒服的位置頂弄，爽得他喘出聲來。在柯又廷體內衝撞一陣子後，林家虹又將人翻過身去，從背後深深進入幾乎被操得腿軟的少年。柯又廷渾身燥熱得出了一身汗，黝黑光滑的背部閃著點點水光，汗珠攀過蝴蝶骨綿延的稜線汩汩流下。林家虹見了便循著骨線將汗滴捲入舌中，吻得身下人的背部一陣顫抖，險些沒穩住身子。

「舒服嗎？」林家虹腰還使力抽送著，低頭輕啃柯又廷的耳垂，在他耳邊低聲吐息，同時右手探到他身前，握住他硬得淌水的性器輕輕捋動。

「哼嗯……」林家虹一碰，柯又廷又被逼出一串呻吟，哼著鼻子咬著下唇，淚眼汪汪地轉頭去瞪對方。

「你不喜歡？」林家虹覺得他的戀人真是可愛極了，紅著眼瞪他的模樣簡直看得他更硬了。

「不、喜、歡嗯－－」柯又廷說起話來破碎得像是在打哭嗝，可他又無法控制林家虹的力道、也不想順著林家虹的話走－－儘管他在床上已經比從前大方，但終究僅限於敢放聲呻吟和主動親吻。要他說好聽話討好對方，他還是沒臉做到。

可看在林家虹眼裡，少年嘴裡的喘息、揪著被單的手指、迎合他扭動的臀部、任他挑逗的性器無不是在對他訴說喜歡，一點也沒有抗拒的樣子。

回頭他只無奈地笑了笑，把人翻回正面一面加快下身進出的速度，一面快速上下套弄柯又廷的陰莖，在愈發急促的呻吟中釋放在他體內，兩人一起達到高潮。

「柯又廷。」林家虹拔出還埋在柯又廷裡面的性器，忽然湊近他喚了他的名，表情嚴正地看著他的雙眼，害得神志才清明點的柯又廷有些緊張。

「喜歡你。」

林家虹輕柔得異常的嗓音還在柯又廷腦子周圍迴盪，不待他反應過來，對方已經在他唇上飛快地啄了一下。

再回神時柯又廷的臉漲得通紅，心裡滿滿脹脹得一時說不出話，深吐一口氣後雙手環上戀人的頸項，給了他一個最長最深的吻。

林家虹嘴邊的笑意全被吃進柯又廷嘴裡。毋須多問他也知道，戀人正在用自己的方式說著喜歡他。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的時候還沒有其他想法，  
但是發出來的時候已經變成我本人要再考一次指考了，  
真是尷尬。


End file.
